Vongola 1st book: The blood that ties all mysteries
by Live.4.U
Summary: A detective group has more mysteries than it should have ever had, connected with the group called Dark Blood, will they accomplish the task and find the answer and put to a stop the decade-long case or go deeper to this mysterious prophecy and learn the true story? Many questions will be solve? Follow Tsuna and his friends as they learn the truth of the past of the Dark Blood...
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think it's time to tell us?"

Chapter 1

The leaves are falling, fall is here

"Mom, dad, I'm going to school now" Tsuna said

"Be careful Tsu-kun you know its fall* right?" asked Nana, Tsuna's mom

"Maybe mom but it can still be summer* or maybe fall, won't it?" Tsuna intercepts

"You're right Tsuna even if you're smart enough you can't know what will happen" Iemitsu said

"I know dad….you're embarrassing me!"

Laughter was heard at the Sawada Residence

_**At school**_

"Tsuna-sama, you're always late you know" the 16 years old Gokudera Hayato was worrying about Tsuna. "Ha-ha, Tsuna-chan you know fall is near right?" The 16 years old Yamamoto Takeshi laugh it out that made Hayato mad.

"Oh shut up, sword-freak, you know about the recently opened boxes*"

"Yeah I know" Tsuna said while Takeshi nods

"Omnivore otōto, herbivores, will you go to your classes, I don't tolerate those even if I'm a student" the 18 years old, Hibari Kyoya asked (in herbivores 'demanded' -_-)

"Hai, Kyoya-nii" Tsuna said

"Teme, Hibari! You do know this is a time other than lunch and afterschool I see Tsuna-sama normally Right!"Gokudera sneered at Hibari

"Like I care…" yet he counterbacked

"Haha, he got you there...I think we need to go, only 3 minutes left. See you later at your office Hibari!

And they went out

**CLASS**

_Leadership Class_

"Ohio minna, Giotto-sensei, sorry for being late" Tsuna exclaimed

"daijoubu Tsu-chan, ne sensei ?" his classmates asked

"That's right Tsunayoshi-kun, even if you skip the entire lesson you will always be first you know." Giotto, teacher of the ICCAJ* and the adviser of all the seven classes in ICAAJ

"WE SECOND DEMOTION" Everyone agreed

"MInna… you're complimenting me too much… it's embarrassing me!"Tsuna Exclaimed

"Well it's true Tsunayoshi-kun(laughter) Everyone let's start"

_Music Class_

"Sorry for not being late...but I'm not sorry to you pink old man!" (You know who this is -_- *sweatdrop*)

"Shut up brat, you're meeting with Tsunayoshi correct?" G, a teacher of ICAAJ vice-adviserof the seven classes in ICAAJ

*murmurs* "Shut up Idiots!" G and Gokudera chorus

"Don't copy me!" again

And music class is hell again… and again

_Weapon Class_

"Gomen, gomen , Asari-sensei, everyone. I'm just talking to Tsuna-chan hahaha"

"haha, daijoubu. You mean Tsuna of L.C.?"Asari another teacher of the school, secretary of the teachers and prefers swords much like Takeshi

"Well, want some sparring?" Asari asked

"You bet!" Takeshi exclaimed

And the two sword freaks became two demons again

"NO HELP US!"

_Sports Class_

"EXTREME! Knuckle-sensei! Can I visit Tsuna?!" Ryohei Sasagawa asked

"You can later to the MAXIMUM!" Knuckle, a teacher of ICAAJ and the treasurer of the school. Once a priest but retired for unknown reasons.

"EXTREME!Let's box to the EXTREME!"

"MAXIMUM!"

"EXTREME!"

In sport class the students can think of one thing

'Are they fighting who's the loudest'?!"

_Social Class_

"Ohio minna, I'm Lampo… wait, you know that, we'll study about how sociable people act yada yada, Dismissed" Lampo discussed?

"But sensei-"

"Yare, yare, he is sooo lazy!" Lambo Bovino said

"Oh…..you!"

"No -_-, it's the chair that talked…"

*Cue thrown Encyclopedia*

"Gotta…Stay…..Calm…CAN'T!" and Lambo has….

_Art class_

"Nufufufu"

"Kufufufu"

"Ano-"

"Nufufufu/Kufufufu"

"GOMEN!"

_Discipline Class_

"Hn" Alaude 'Good morning Herbivore class'

"Hn" Hibari 'I am not a herbivore'

"Hn" Alaude 'Anyone younger is a herbivore'

"Hn" Hibari 'I'll bite you to death'

Students have question marks floating on their heads

_Lunch Break _**Hibari's Office**

"Guys, I'm having tea this afterschool, you wanna have some?" Tsuna asked and invited

"What tea?" was their question

"Rooibos tea" Tsuna stated

"I'm coming" all of them said

" I think the time struck to 12 midnight, don't you think?" Yamamoto said

"See you later!"

_**Time Skip**_

"Minna, you know the boxes are opening" Tsuna said

"You mean THAT!" Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo and ryohei asked/shouted

"How many?" Hibari asked

"Kufufufu, I should be the one who'd be asking that, Skylark." Mukuro provoked

"Do you want to be bitten to death, Pineapple herbivore?" Hibari threatened

But Mukuro being Mukuro, a crazy, suicidal, cunning man he is. Is not threatened one bit by Hibari, even he provoked him again

"Oya, oya, you can't bite me to death if I defeat you fir-"

"Mukuro-nii, Kyoya-nii" Tsuna commanded

The others were all standing at the sidelines, afraid to encounter angry Tsuna which is a painful experience, which is another story to tell sometime

"We will have tea remember, and it will be Roobios tea in our usual place… ne?" Angry Tsuna asked

"Ugh… Hai, chibi leader" said Mukuro while Hibari just nods

'Tsuna is very scary' Is what the others are thinking 'and even he can control the living hell and the demon disciplinarian' and shivers went down their spines

But changes after a scream

"Minna…they are earlier…let's go" Tsuna whispered

"hai" all of them agreed

_Abandoned warehouse_

"…Dark Blood…" They all said in unison after seeing what's in front of them

"They had killed again, this is their third time…everyone find any clues of their whereabouts, we can't afford to let the innocents die any further" Tsuna proclaimed

"Hai" They responded immediately

They search every corner of the warehouse but found nothing. They were soon dismissed by Tsuna. They hesitantly agreed because Tsuna is just 13 years old but soon left Tsuna alone.

"I can't take seeing the dead after that accident…" Tsuna was reminiscing the past when he suddenly sees something shining inside the gory wounds of the body. 'It's now or never' even if Tsuna was near fainting he took that something

"A mirror! It can't be is this part of THAT!" he absentmindedly exclaimed. The piece was shaped in an arrow which originally pointed down "beneath the body?" He removed the body and cursed from being reckless because there is the clue written in blood

'_So you have seen it all… We don't know all of you detectives of D.S., but sooner or later all your sons and daughter will be captured'_

"god! I've got to warn them!"

_At the same time_

"It's time, Dark blood will show them why they need to tell us THAT, before their children will suffer"The leader of dark blood said

"mmn, you know, I think we need to hit the small fries before those demons. Ne?" his right-hand man suggest

"Yeah I think that's good"

At Tsuna

"This is what I fear for….The Leaves are falling…fall is here"

Hi! All the underlined words are the riddle words used by their group D.S., that I don't know the meaning of heheh.

And this is their age difference

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 13 years old (yes I want him to be the youngest)

Gokudera Hayato: 16 years old

Yamamoto Takeshi: 16 years old

Lambo Bovino: 15 years old

Ryohei Sasagawa: 17 years old

Mukuro Rukudo: 18 years old

Hibari Kyoya: 18 years old

Chrome Dokuro: 20 years old (yeah I will let Chrome join them but hehehe…..i've got other plans for her and she will be the oldest btw)

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

"This is what I fear for….The Leaves are falling…fall is here"

"I've got to call them...no signal!"tsk

I need to hurry I don't know what to do...

**Dark blood**

"Ne, do you think the student of ICAAJ will be fun to kill?" asked DB-O

"Yeah, I think so too" said DB-B

With this they all agreed in killing a student in each class...and they will choose from each of them because it is said that all of the son of the detectives are studying there from their information network.

"What about Sawada Tsunayoshi, leader?"Asked DB-L

"I don't think that he is in any relation with that bloody murderer..."gritted LBD

"Yeah...I thought so" said DB-L

"Let's take some trash..."DB-H stated

"Yeah right"DB-SD agreed

"Leader?"asked DB-K

"Yea, let's go" LBD affirmed

**TSUNA**

"Minna*huff huff* where are you all?"

'Think Tsuna, where will they stay without connection...'

"The school!"

**SCHOOL**

"Minna! Where are you?*thud*

*gulp*"People should be out of the school now, only...us"

The corridors are dark as the sun sets long ago and it was 8:00 at night. Few lights are only open.

*Shout* *bang* "Who's that, that's sounds like a gunshot, who *step*I heard that at the great hall

Tsuna walk into the hall while thinking at the same time 'if I were to walk in and the intruder has a gun.. no! don't think about that way Tsuna be brave!"

*Shouts!* God I need to save him…or her?" and Tsuna waste no time and run towards the hall

"Matte!" Tsuna exclaimed 'No way' Seven people, dead and each one of them are part of each class…Are they targeting us? No it can't be but the letter…they thought our parents are the detectives..tsk wait are they THEM! Wait there is a pattern  
" ) . ! . 3 . ) . = . + . = . ( . + . ! . _^_ . = . $ " what the heck is that?

"Tsuna-sama/Tsuna/omnivore otuotou/ochibi leader/Tsu-kun!"

"Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Lambo-nii, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii…Chrome-nee!" Tsuna surprised and shock forgets what was written

"Tsuna-sama, we thought you were the one who screamed, who was that anyway?"

"Gomen minna, but….seven murders plus what happened earlier…I think, I think we failed" Tsuna solemnly whispered

"But what does this mean" *shows letter*

" ) . ! . 3 . ) . = . + . = . ( . + . ! . _^_ . = . $ "

"Soo….anyone?"

"No clue they use different signs to show letters it's like was use in some place but I don't know?"Hibari stated

"Tough luck" everyone stated disappointedly. When Tsuna saw this he immediately replied "It's okay everyone! I'm neither angry nor disappointed but let's go already, it's 8:30 at night…Do you want to eat at our place?"

"It's our pleasure…..but you need to eat more than all of us, you are only 13 years old and you tire yourself to death, so we will decline" Yamamoto proclaimed

"I agree" all of them said

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow!" Then Tsuna went out

"I think we need to go now, you know how Tsuna gets angry" Lambo said

"Yeah, Night" and all dispersed

**NEXT FOUR DAYS**

˚Students please come to the great hall I repeat, Come to the great hall˚

'What is it this time?' All of them thought while they are gathering at Hibari's office much to his dismay

"Let's go" and they went to the hall

_**GREAT HALL**_

"I know you are all wondering about the absence of few of your companions, right?" Giotto solemnly asked

A series of yes was heard in the hall echoing

"Well…to tell you the truth they cannot stay in this world any further"

"What! Liar!"

"Please Giotto-sensei you're not lying right this is a big joke right?"

"Gomen, that's the truth" Giotto sadly said

"But how? Why?"

"It is said that it was an accident, but we don't and never will believe it. For instance, what accident would kill seven students in different class at the same time and place?!" Alaude, who was annoyed how noisy the herbivores were, Stated

"No accident, then are they terrorists who killed them?" Tsuna asked so doubtful of how they were so informed

"It may be but we don't know yet" He saw the hesitance before it disappear in a blink of an eye.

'Did they know of Dark Blood?' Tsuna asked himself 'or are they…..! Member of that group! It can't be, must have been a coincidence' Tsuna doesn't know but everyone else(the crew) was thinking the same thing

Yoh! it's been a long long time hahah sorry for the delay but yeah um sorry if it's short but you will know why in the next chappie

arrivederci!


	3. Chapter 3

'It's hard to find a needle in a haystack' that's what the group felt when they are finding Dark Blood…..

**Dream**

'Blood' was all Tsuna see in what he is dreaming

'_**The cylinder container full with red blood locked with an unbreakable ruby that was rumored to be made from a blood of a demon. Encase with a glass panel and was said to be solid that not even the strongest of living thing (not even Hibari -_-) can make a dent not even a scratch.**_

"_**That blood reacts to a person as the Vongola calls as the cursed one they need to find the cursed one to prevent the blood to be use, the blood the Dark blood is after.**_

He saw a peaceful village near the shore and forests, surrounded by nature, but there was a traitor that started it all. The traitor thinks of only himself, he took the blood that the village only knows how to retrieve it. It was the village's center and he hid it away. The villagers were miserable cannot find their treasure resulting to killing; the traitor was happy noting himself that the traitor was a mere child. He has a dangerous glint on his eyes, menacing evil grin on his face and creepy chuckles escaped on his lips

"**kukuku, once I'm done with here, this place will be no more" **what a frightful tone in his voice Tsuna thought

"**Oh, who might you be, a child?" **'A child, what do you call yourself?' Tsuna wants to say but no! it's too much of an answer so he told him

"_You can see me?"_

"**If I said I do, will you believe me?"**

"_Yes because you're dangerous, freaky and not the least crazy"_

"**You look like him….are you related?"**

"_To….?"_

"**Nothing, but I will tell you…..don't even appear in my sight, again"**

_What!_

_**End dream**_

Huff huff "what the…that was not a simple dream, it's like a memory, memory of-"

"NO!"

"kaa-san! What happened!" Tsuna run towards the door but it was locked "what the!"

"No! please spare him!"

"Kaa-san, please open up! Kaa-san!

"STOP!"

*exhale, inhale* another dream I thought it was true thank goodness….. "Mom!"

"…Yes?"

She's alright…. thank goodness

"Are you alright…..hallucinations? Tsuna you said fall is here, remember, so you need to stop that or risk dying. You know what I will feel?"

"Hai…"

**SCHOOL**

"Minna, I had something to tell you…..something about them so we need to go…..now"

"Tsuna you're a bit pale…did someone hurt you!"Gokudera demanded being a worry-wart

"Not something like that, it was" Tsuna fainted after that

"**You were about to tell them, aren't you?"**

"You! It's you again!"

"**Oh no! I was being recognized! Just joking, but don't ever tell someone about this or harm will come to their way~"**

"No…way"

"**Yes way, well good bye! See you again kukuku"**

**DREAM END**

_He just entered my mind….but why? That doesn't matter, the question is, why did he tried to enter someone's mind!_

"Tsuna…daijobou?"

"kaa-san….I'm fine but-9 in the evening!"

"Yes, everyone said that you fainted after school what happened?"

"Nothing mom I'm just tired.."

_I can't tell her…yet_

"Good night kaa-san"

"Good night tsu-chan"

_Need more time to…think of the…things that…happened recently, for the sake of …every…one_

_**NEXT DAY**_

"minna…" _I need to be careful of what I have to say_

"Nani…Tsuna?"

"We need to bring our umbrellas every day we don't know how the weather will change…."

"Got it, Tsuna…."

"Thank you everyone, I need to go somewhere okay so…feel free to do what you want to!" And Tsuna drifted of the group

"Did you notice how weird Tsuna was after the incident…."

"yeah…"

**TSUNA**

_I can't tell anyone about this…not even my friends, I hate this life!_

**Then can I take it?**

_You! But I thought you can only!_

**Manifest here when you are only unconscious yada yada.. is that you're about to say well the answer is…no**

…_How?_

**Simple, it's a secret!**

_BUT_

**S-E-C-R-E-T**

"_FINE YOU WIN!"_

"Don't look at that man, he's crazy ok?"

"Yes mommy"

_Great now I look like a crazy person fighting with himself…..are you still there? Great, and he disappeared like a ghost…wait…I don't even know if he's a ghost or not…not a big deal anyway-_

_*UFF* _"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Lampo my teacher pop out of nowhere

"Lampo-Sensei?"

"What are you doing here alone?_"_ And he's asking about. The others

"Why sensei?"

"Nothing well see ya!"

"uhm..bye?" and sensei dash off….to nowhere?

_Well that went well I hope to see more weird stuff like the buildings exploding and stuff _*boom*

_Well I should had close my mouth (-_-)_

"Well need to go now!" *Shouts*

"Gokudera call everyone to go at the central rings. Call everyone ASAP!"

"Hai! Tsuna-sama!"

*toot**toot*

Tsk! Who would try to do this suicidal thing in the city unless it's the…..

To be continued

I looooovvvveeeee cliffhanger you too right! **RIGHT!**

Well this is just another problem hahah see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsk! Who would try to do this suicidal thing in the city unless it's the…..

_Unless those idiots….or a really serious problem_

"Yoh!" G-sensei….he too was here

"G-sen" "Just call me G outside the campus"

"then…G-san…..what are you doing here?"

"I'm finding that idiot of a teacher"

_Did he meant..Lampo-sensei_

"If you're finding Lampo-sensei he went there"

"Thanks, I have to find that before he will do something reckless and idiotic"

"Bye!"

"bye…"He run off..again.

Wait! The buildings oh god!

"Tsuna!"

"..Yamamoto.. YAMAMOTO! Where's everyone?"

"…Yamamoto…answer me! no-"

*slice**boom*

"..missile…sorry Yamamoto if only I was"

"Tsuna stop apologizing, you are our little brother so we will help you okay?"

_I can't understand why are they helping me but I'm happy….very happy_

"Th-than-nk y-you Ya-Yamamoto-to"

"Tsuna, stop cryi-"

"base…BASEBALL FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTARD?!"

"Gokudera..it's not his fault…its nothing but where's everyone?"

"They went inside already"

"You need to go too then Yamamoto, Gokudera"

"What about you?"

"I was about to ask that!..Tsuna-sama?"

"I'll stay here for monitoring, so go!" Tsuna ordered

*inhale*exhale* _get out of my mind already!_

**But you're the only appropriate host I have here**

_And what will I have to do so you can go out of my head!_

**Kill Dark Blood**

_You don't have to tell me but. Kill!_

**Yes kill Dark Blood!**

_NO!_

**Hai, hai then stop Dark blood **

"Fine"

"Tsuna? Who are you talking to?" .. Chrome-nee

"Uhm..nandemonai hehehe"

"You're lying. Sawada Tsunayoshi tell me or you will be grou-"

"I said its fine you don't have to know. Bye!"

_**Office**_

_I can't tell them not what that person told me.._

_*_swish*wind?

"this is a secluded place why would wind enter here unless.."

*open*a secret door!"

_No one told me about this, what is inside anyways?_

_**Do not enter!**_

_What the….*enters* no! impossible those were those were the corpses from that vi-village wait is that a file no experiments_

**Day 1**

People were strangely connected to the blood how is that possible we conducted an experiment and it was a huge success some of the families _ but some did not I can't believe they did that hahah it was fun to look at their faces even if they cry and cry I just killed them fun right! They even have hallucinations! Calling me a demon but I know it was only an illusion!

_That was..impossible! he really was a demon!_

**Day 2**

_There's more! No more I can't take it! *throws**falls*_

Confidential information. **Do not open**

**1999, Jan. 15 **

_Attack on the peaceful village in the secluded island in the European regions_**. No **_**survivors **__found. This case was abandoned after the death of the officer who conducted the investigation. He's name was_ lived at Namimori, Japan. Currently the relatives of the said officer died in the most gruesome way this is also the start of the notorious murderers, Dark Blood, they were suspected to have connection with the island no one knows till now._

**2001, July 27**

_A group was founded by_ and helped the movement of Dark Blood to minimum said to be on par with them they were treated as royalties "is that true….." But suspected to be killed after a mission concerning about the island. Vongola was then recreated and still standing for 2 years._

**2004, August 10**

_The Vongola's current boss guessed that in the future, Vongola will be ruled by a direct link of the group before the recreation of Vongola. Also the report stated that the said current leader died after the news and that boss knew he will die, rumors tell he can read the future._

'_Is this all true this is really important I need to tell the others-_

_He will die _

_Relatives of the said officer died in the most gruesome way_

**No **_**survivors**_

_Killed after a mission_

"I can't tell them can't I?"

**You're hunch is right! I told you didn't I Don't ever appear in my sight again**

"You're one of here?"

**No don't be silly, I was….okay?**

"Yo-you d-don't c-come NEAR ME!"

**I can't no matter what you say I had to do what is cursed unto me and finish it before I move to another host**

"H-host, curse? More than that get out now please!?"

**Fine, just don't die**

"I don't follow a ghost"

**I am not a ghost…**

"Then you're…hey HEY! Are you still there..he left"

'_I just learned the horrible truth of this case we are trying to solve..kami-sama, help us…'_

_What about that! Yeah I know I must be crazy kufufufu and next chpter you will see what happened inside the building the others are left to hahah XD see you again!_


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! Miss me? I'm sure you do hahahah XD

Well please review in my chapters if there is something's wrong, arigatou in advance if you will.

Now the scenes of the building!

"Gokudera! Will you stop those two!" asked Lambo

*vein pop* "Do it yourself you idiot!" He throws Lambo in the two incarnations of demons

"NNOOOO!"

"Hn, you noisy pathetic cow. I'll bite you to death/Oya,oya, a flying cow what good shooting practice"

"NNNOOOOO"

Maa, maa, you should stop fighting we are at the top of a building so we can be found easily ok?" Yamamoto said kindly

"Who cares anyway? No one will be angry at Vongola!"

"EXTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEMMMMMMMMEEEEE!"

"YOU STUPID NOISY MICROPHONE! DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY OUR EARDRUMS YOU FUCKING LAWNHEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TAKO-HEAD!"

"YOU!"

*BOOM*

"Hey what will Tsuna's reaction be?"

*ring ring*

Everyone pauses who is that?

"That can't be Tsuna right?"Lambo asked

"No one knows idiot" Gokudera said

"Well, answer it" you can see Hibari being so tense

"Okay…..Hai Tsuna-sama!"

"He….he, wants us to investigate the buildings. Yamamoto let's go we have to let Tsuna-sama not know we did it!"

"Yosh!"

You know what happened well this is Tsuna's part already so again let's start!

'_I just learned the horrible truth of this case we are trying to solve..kami-sama, help us…'_

'_but I have to leave before anyone can go he-_

**Hihihihi, look a pathetic leader**

_I am no pathetic you idiot_

**Then why are you scared, sissy**

'_I am no sissy!'_

'_Hey, like always -_-'_

"I think this issue…..needs to be talk about….or else this will be unsolved like this past years…what is the connection of my dream anyways"

*ring* *ring*

"Moshi…moshi"

"T-tsu-chan t-tasukete o-onegai-*toot toot*

"KAA-SAN**!"**

"Where? The sounds….that…place "

**Secret Place (You'll know this next time ^_^)**

"T-tsu-chan t-tasukete o-onegai"

"T-tsu-chan t-tasukete o-onegai"

"T-tsu-chan t-tasukete o-onegai"

"A record….someone fooled me…should have known"

"But, who could have done this?...need to tell the others…."

At another place

"Oh, so the children were the detectives after all, what a find!"

(Dun, dun, dduuunnn!)

"Minna, now! Rooibos tea!" Tsuna almost shouted at everyone after he encountered that, still with the frustrated face, everyone was so afraid but curious as well, it was rare for them to see Tsuna like this much less demands a force meeting.

"If you want to know why I'm like this! Never ever die!" they were baffled what? Them, dying, what an absurd thing!

"Sure….."

"The truth is Dark Blood is…..*bam*"

"Um…Sawada-san…sensei wants to speak with you" when she saw his looks…"see you!" and she run well we would also do that

"….hai…*vein pop*"

"Never…NEVER leave this room got that?"

"H-hai.."

*whisper*Tsuna is different today right?" Yamamoto, concerning about his little brother figure was so curious, he can't help but asked

*whisper* I know that idiot, but how can we help?"

*whisper* Let's just wait for him…."

"Ughmm, did you saw the glint in Tsuna's eyes?" Ryohei strangely having an indoor voice said

"I think he can even kill sensei…"

1

2

3

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TSUNA**

That fucking teacher has to be calling me in the wrong time. Fuck that person, fuck the people looking at me, and fuck that bastard inside me "FUCK THE WORLDDDDDD!"

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"And WHO THE FUCK'S CALLING ME?" Tsuna look behind and everyone stop running..this is what they hated more than dying, an angry leader that is what they say 'small but terrible'

"What do you want bastards?" Yes, he will never recognize you even if you are a friend. He only thinks of you as an obstacle in his way

"CAN"T TALK? THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

And he left us "huh?"

*PUNCH* *KICK* *SLAP*

"Need to tend the. Pain….. *faint*

"MINNA-SAN!"

Great we have to see how many damage Tsuna can do today

**TSUNA  
***bang* sensei!

"Eh…..bad timing?" Giotto said to the others while Lampo, who was so scared, answered

"Yeah….watch out Giotto." Everyone went to the corner except for Daemon and Alaude.

"hn, his mine for today"

"No you tweety, it's my turn today"

"Shut up melon head"

"Will you two stop Tsunayoshi is on a rampage and you are all fighting….*bam* uh, Daemon, see, you were hit by a 13 years old boy and you are knock out…I wish your alrigh- what am I saying? The devil's gone!"

(Sorry I hate Daemon, he's on my nerves \ (O)/ Go Tsuna!)

"hn, weakling *bam*faint*"

"You should watch your tongue Alaude….*breathe* so it's my turn now…..TSUNA! DO YOU WANT CAKE!?"

"Cake….? Oh sensei, what am I doing here…unless again?"

"Yeah….Tsunayoshi, anyway want some cake?"

"Could I ?"

"Sure."

*Eat*bite* nom nom nom

The others

'What the, fucking Giotto forgot why he called Tsunayoshi'

'I want cake'

May God help those two recover'

'Eh?'

And that is The End for now heheheh ^_^ any ways want some cake?

Oh and one more thing please review (; _;) I'm crying right now huhuhuhuhu

Bye bee!


End file.
